


You're My Bitch

by RickyDickyNegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyDickyNegan/pseuds/RickyDickyNegan
Summary: Rick's heart leapt, expected another round of blows but received a shower of angry kisses, lips pecking and locking in an angry dance against his lips and skin.





	You're My Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back again, yes this is Twelve.

Rick looked up at Negan from where he lay upon the ground outside The Sanctuary, stared through aching, bruised eyes into Negan's angry, glowering face and barked “Fucking do it!"

 

Rick continued staring up at him, dared the Savior to just smite him for all that he'd done and all that he was prepared to do, to just get it over with, anything to stop that anger in Negan's eyes.

 

Rick could still feel each punch that Negan had thrown, as though Negan was throwing them all over again, could feel the impact of fist upon flesh, the betrayal and accusations evident in the taller man's gruff voice turned deeper with anger and pain.

 

He could still hear Negan's words replaying over and over in his mind; of how Rick had betrayed him, of how Negan had given up everything for Rick. Rick rested his head momentarily upon his forearm before lifting his head once more to stare up at Negan, saw his hand relaxing by his leather covered side, fingers going lax and soft, as they often were, or at least when they were touching him.

 

Rick couldn't help but flinch despite this, when the Savior leant down and touched Rick's shoulder, hand gripping him and pulling him to his feet roughly, face still angry and glowering, simmering with barely pent up rage behind dark brown eyes.

 

Rick flinched back, expecting another rain of blows and was rewarded by being shoved forcefully against the wall, head impacting against the unforgiving brickwork behind him, sending shooting stars skimming across his vision, momentarily blinding him.

 

He tasted blood, but he wasn't sure if it was fresh blood or the remainder of blood from earlier, from when Negan's fist had mashed his lips against unyielding teeth. Rick sobbed a wracking breath past the aches and pains and bruises circling down through his battered body.

 

His eyes flickered open when he felt Negan's breath blasting harshly against his cheek, mere moments before the Savior's lips mashed against his own, a ferocious kiss taking place of his earlier fist although still just as punishing.

 

Rick's heart leapt, expected another round of blows but received a shower of angry kisses, lips pecking and locking in an angry dance against his lips and skin.

 

He gasped, didn't put up a fight to this in much the same way as he didn't put up a fight before when Negan had beaten him. Instead Rick was more responsive, kissed Negan back, hands groping at an angry, stiff body in the hopes of the Savior becoming more yielding, more loving again.

 

Negan felt Rick's hands pawing his body and smiled to himself, didn't let Rick see or feel that smile. Instead he cupped Rick's cock possessively through his jeans, pressed down hard and squeezed, fingers seeking hardness and soon receiving it when Rick's arousal became more prominent.

 

Negan chuckled, soon turned into an angry little aroused growl, pushed his lover up against the wall when it seemed as though Rick was about to sag into him with relief.

 

"No," Negan barked, although what he was saying no to, neither of them was sure.

 

"Negan," Rick whimpered out, body responsive beneath Negan's questing palm, seeking fingers pulling excitement and arousal from Rick's cock, pleasure coursing through his body and leeching into Negan's own.

 

Rick whined when Negan pulled his hand away, sighed when he heard the belt buckle being undone, the faintest scratch of Negan's zip being pulled down and the shift and shimmer of the Savior's pants being pulled down and shifting against the other man's legs. Rick tried to move, but Negan's restraining arm was an immovable force against his chest, pushing against him and keeping him in place until the Savior decided he should move.

 

Finally, the pressure eased upon Rick's chest and Negan fell back, leant his shoulders against the far wall, face partially thrown into shadows. Rick walked forward, seen that Negan's pants were indeed, around his ankles, erect cock exposed to the night air and curling up towards his abdomen, pre-cum glistening on the tip.

 

Rick didn't hesitate, didn't need asking nor commanding; he just fell to his knees in front of his lover, to do anything that Negan wished to make up to him, to somehow convince him he wouldn't betray him, wouldn't repay him in the ways that Negan believed for all he'd lost for Rick.

 

Negan closed his eyes, leant his dark haired head against the brickwork behind him and cradled Rick's head with one large slender hand as he felt Rick's warm wet mouth close around his cock eagerly, mouth sucking him back and swallowing around his head securely.

 

Rick mumbled something around his mouthful, but Negan couldn't understand him, just moved his hips in time with Rick's bobbing head, fucking his cock harshly into Rick's mouth with aroused grunts and murmurs falling from ripe, silken lips.

 

Rick moaned a long drawn out note, enjoyed the feel of Negan's thick, heavy weight in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and threatening to choke him when Negan prodded too far.

 

The younger man swallowed convulsively around the head of Negan's cock, made the Savior snuffle out a strangled moan above him as Rick worked him over faster, head bobbing eagerly between the Savior's legs, teeth, tongue, lips sweeping and scraping over hot, erect flesh hungrily.

 

Rick reached forward, gripped Negan's thighs to gain better purchase on his lover, hearing a string of curses and moans fall from the older man's lips, left bruises to mark tender flesh when Negan's cum suddenly flooded Rick's mouth in a hot salty backwash of his seed.

 

Rick pulled away, swallowed as much as could of Negan's seed, before wiping dribbles of cum from his lips and chin, wiping away the marks of his lover's climax. He gave a surprised shout as he was lifted to his feet, felt unbalanced when Negan slammed him up against the far wall.

 

Rick wondered if Negan would beat him again and the danger held within every angry line of Negan's body excited the Alexandrian, made his cock jerk with interest and press against the thick fabric of his jeans in an uncomfortable bulge.

 

"Please, Negan," Rick rasped out from a lust restricted throat. “Please."

 

"Fuck yes, Rick," Negan replied, head bobbing slowly, eyes never leaving and burning into Rick's with righteous indignation and fire, setting Rick to quailing before him.

 

This was why Rick loved him, this was why Rick loved sleeping with Negan; that inherent danger that could erupt at any moment, that the cruel and cold man before him was not the man he appeared to be.

 

No, this was Negan, he could do anything he wanted to but he'd chosen Rick to sleep with, to love, to kiss and to spend time with.

 

Negan reached between them again, eased Rick's belt from the cool metal buckle, swiftly, surely unzipped the smaller man's jeans and pushed them free harshly from sturdy hips.

 

Negan turned Rick away, nudged his knee between Rick's legs until he was spread wide enough for him and the Savior kissed the nape of Rick's neck gently, nibbling at soft skin with teasing teeth and laving with his hot, wet tongue, making Rick shudder and gasp beneath him.

 

Rick closed his eyes, mouth agape and now silent as he felt Negan's slick, thick fingers enter him, breach the hot tightness of his hole with pleasurable surety and unfailing arousing gentleness.

 

Rick didn't know where Negan had gotten the lube from that coated his fingers, didn't even care when he knew what was coming for him in the near future; instead he fucked himself back onto his lover's hand, mewling sounds of need purling in his chest and tight throat as the Savior stretched him loose and wide in readiness for penetration.

 

Negan pulled his hand slowly away, before slicking up his cock, crowding into Rick possessively and leaning in to bite down gently on Rick's earlobe.

 

The Alexandrian moaned, eyes closed and firm lips parted gently, as Negan slowly penetrated him, hands gripping and twisting naked flesh and marking him, bruising him, branding him in flashes of purple and yellow for days to come. Rick didn't care; all he wanted was Negan to fuck him senseless against a cold brick wall.

 

"You're my fucking bitch, Rick, not Michonne's," Negan groaned into Rick's ear as he started thrusting into him harshly. "You fucking got that?"

 

"Yes, Negan, I'm yours," Rick moaned, rocking back onto Negan's cock every time that he withdrew, breath harsh and grating in his throat as he writhed against his lover eagerly.

 

Negan thrust into him hard and fast, breath harsh and rasping against the sweating skin at the back of Rick's neck, hips thrusting harshly against his lover's, slowly coming undone by degrees. He knew that Rick was touching himself, hand whipping over his erection to pull aroused grunts and groans from his throat.

 

Negan's name mingled in words of fire as Rick jerked off beneath him. Negan rutted harder against Rick, hips jerking forcefully and slapping against Rick's, breathing labored, forced out in whistling groans and gasps into the darkened air around them.

 

He heard Rick come, felt the contractions of Rick's orgasm tighten his lover around his thick shaft and Negan cried out, spurted deep inside him with thick strands of his seed, with a wail of Rick's name.

 

Rick rested his forehead against his forearm, felt sated and spent as Negan slowly turned him around to face him, pressing a gentle kiss to his firm, responsive mouth, kisses surprisingly soft and gentle, soothing almost after the frantic sex they'd just shared.

 

Rick cupped the back of Negan's head with one sweaty hand, before he felt the Savior's lips on his neck and he descended into the deepest blissful release he'd ever known.

 

Negan eased his lover to the ground, re-arranged his clothing, buckled his jeans back around sturdy hips before leading the way towards the empty truck.

 

Negan knew that it was time for Rick to go back home before awkward questions were asked, that no one should suspect that anything more than a fight had occurred between them. Despite certain people knowing of their relationship, the sex would remain private, between them, just as it always did.


End file.
